


Christmas Fun

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto both planned to stay at Torchwood for Christmas, but Jack decides they have to do something else. (Set late S2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 torchwood_fest December fest. This was written in 5 parts; the first part was posted [here](http://torchwood-fest.livejournal.com/95024.html).

Ianto was tidying up the kitchen when he heard Gwen saying good bye to everyone. She had a holiday planned with Rhys -- somewhere away from their families and Torchwood. A quiet Christmas. Ianto was both envious and happy for her. He'd like to go and see his sister, but they had a fight last month and neither of them were willing to call a truce quite yet. He wasn't sure what it had been about and that was true of most of their fights the last couple of years. The fighting had started before he'd joined Torchwood, but his work definitely hadn't made anything easier.

He wondered if he should make coffee for the rest of them, but then Owen was saying good bye and Tosh followed soon after. Two left then. Ianto thought about going home, but to what? At least here there might be something to distract him from how empty his flat was and there was Jack. Always good for a distraction was Jack.

He took two cups down to Jack's office. The older man looked up from his box of memories with a sad smile. "Torchwood isn't any kind of home, Ianto. Why are you still here?"

Ianto put the cups down with a raised eyebrow. "I suspect for the same reason you are."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, I know you still have a place to call home. Not like me. I have nowhere else."

"But who wants to go home to an empty flat?" Ianto countered.

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Owen and Tosh?"

"Point," Ianto agreed. "I dunno. There's home or there's here with things to do."

Jack's eyes darkened, but not playfully. They were old, his eyes. Ianto had always known it, but there were moments when it just seemed like there was a weight to Jack's eyes that could haunt even an outsider. Jack was from the future, but he never talked about any holidays or celebrations. Did they celebrate Christmas in the 51st century? Or did they celebrate something else? Or nothing?

"You're too young to be so cynical and alone, Ianto," Jack told him.

Ianto looked out at the Hub, lost for words. He knew that. He hadn't wanted kids, but he did want a life with a partner. Maybe a house and a pet. Some kind of family. There had been days when he'd rejected his hopes because what if he turned out just like Da? He didn't want to be that person. Didn't want to treat anyone else like Da had treated him. 

"Some of us are just born that way," Ianto finally answered.

Jack groaned and sat back in his seat. "I think that's what Torchwood does. Picks out those of us who are lost, who are just too... weird to fit in anywhere else."

Ianto hummed thoughtfully. "How does that explain Gwen?"

"Oh, she's the same," Jack told him. "Rhys got her first, though."

Ianto considered that. "Sounds morbid. Like he'll have to give her up and she'll end up a bitter divorcee with the rest of us sad sacks here."

"Too young to be cynical, Ianto."

He shrugged. "Some of us are born that way."

Jack grinned at their banter. There was this at least. It was good to put a smile, a genuine smile, on someone else's face. Jack jumped up. "Let's do something. Spontaneous. We're too good looking to mope around here for Christmas. There's got to be something we can do."

Ianto doubted that, but Jack was good at finding things to do. Most of their dates had been in odd places and lots of fun. Or interesting. (The date that ended up with them in a jail in Snowden, covered in alien guts, was an interesting memory.) "Shall I pack anything interesting?"

Jack leered. "Oh, I think you've already got that covered."

 

~~~

 

It was colder than usual, but Ianto didn't feel it as he'd liberated an item from the archives that was nothing more than a fancy hand warmer. They had yet to figure out how it kept itself powered, but they'd all used it regularly with no side effects, same with other past agents. It was excellent for field work in the winter and Ianto wasn't above using it now, especially since he had no idea how long the night was going to last. If Jack ran out of ideas, Ianto thought a bit of a walk on the wrong side of town might be nice. It'd be mostly quiet out tonight and there were a few bars that would be welcoming. He'd have to change clothes, but it was always worth it if he was with Jack.

Jack, after all, brought out the worst in Ianto. For both their enjoyment, but still.

"I remember a house on this street," Jack told Ianto. "Whorehouse, they called it, but on Christmas, they'd offer mulled wine to their patrons. For business."

Ianto frowned. "Did it work?"

Jack smirked. "If you paid to spend a few extra hours in a warm bed, they'd also offer a slice of meat. It was always full and it gave the girls a bit of time off. Worked out for everyone."

Ianto was amused by a madame running a scheme to give her employees time off on a holiday. The street now was on the up and up. It had been revived, he remembered his mum telling him, before he was born and then fell again and now it was filled with businesses and respectable flats. The ebb and flow of time. Swinging back and forth. He wondered if he'd live to see if fall back to a bad street.

Jack took a deep breath. "You live anywhere long enough and everything starts to overlap."

Ianto smirked. "So you might've met my mum one night when she was getting a beer at the bar that used to be just there?"

Jack laughed. "Cheeky. Maybe, maybe."

The end of the street now had been opened up into a park and it was lit up with fairy lights and a nativity scene. In the centre, a pond had been turned into a skating rink. It wasn't busy this late at night, but an attendant kept an eye out for trouble for the few couples who were taking a turn. There was a rental stand for skates set up. Ianto shared a look with Jack who nodded.

"I haven't been ice skating since...the sixties, I think," Jack told Ianto with surprise.

"That long?" Ianto teased.

Jack laughed. "I think it was with a girl named... god, the names back then. I didn't know if I was dating a human or a piece of candy."

"Did some of them know the difference? With all those drugs?" Ianto pointed out.

"Cherry," Jack blurted. "That was it. Her name was Cherry, but her lipstick tasted like mint. I couldn't figure that one out."

The pond was almost too small, but nice. Ianto hadn't skated since he was a kid. It took him a little bit to remember how, but once he got the rhythm, it was easy. Soothing. A little meditative.

Jack held out his hand and Ianto took it with a smile.

~~~

It started snowing as they skated, making it feel rather surreal. Ianto hadn't been outside enjoying the snow in years. It usually mucked up his travel and messed with their field investigations, though the Weevils disliked the snow so that was a nice bonus. If only it snowed more often, he thought ruefully.

"You know, it used to snow a lot more," Jack mused aloud, looking up. "Though it didn't snow where I come from. A lot of rain, but no snow. It was weird when I first saw it. I mean, I knew it snowed on other planets, but I wasn't prepared for how cold it could be or that it could stick in your hair."

Ianto smiled. "Was that good or bad?"

"Both?" Jack thought about it some more and nodded. "Both. Good mostly because it's fun to get it out. I mean, a shower is the best way, don't you think?"

Ianto laughed. The attendant called out a five minute warning and they left the rink before the rush to leave. They returned the skates, got their shoes back, and left the park behind. The streets seemed gloomier outside the warm glow of the fairy lights. Though, somewhere, church bells rang out. 

"Did you ever go?" Jack asked.

"When I was little," Ianto offered softly. "My grandma would take us kids. Mum didn't hold with it and my da had left the faith when he was a teen. I didn't understand, but I thought the service was nice. I went once, when I was in London. I couldn't go after because I couldn't reconcile it with what I saw everyday at Torchwood, but it's... nice to know that something so traditional is carried on."

Jack squeezed his hand. "Where we come from is always good. It reminds us of what to do again and how to not make the same mistakes."

Ianto thought about that. "I suppose."

Jack tugged his hand. "Enough of that. We came out tonight to not get lost in our thoughts. Let's go see what other trouble we can get into."

Ianto didn't think there was much hope for either of them to escape their darker thoughts, but he was willing to give it a try. 

~~~

"Here we go!" Jack crowed, beaming.

They'd wandered a few streets over and they'd found a small market still open for last minute shoppers. It wasn't terribly crowded and there were a few people cheerfully singing carols. Somewhere there was a vendor who was roasting peanuts, but Ianto could only tell by smell. He hoped that they could find the vendor; some peanuts right now would be nice.

"Now this is cheerful." Jack led the way down the rows of shops, greeting anyone who dared looked their way.

Ianto was embarrassed, but since it was making Jack happy, he could put up with it. It was rather festive. He'd done his shopping early enough that he'd missed the decorations and music that came with gift shopping this time of year and he'd forgotten that it could be magical. There really was something about Christmas, he thought. 

He squeezed Jack's hand and Jack winked at him. Ianto kissed his cheek and Jack grinned, brighter than the lights hung up. Now that was worth the trip out.

~~~

At the end of the street, they turned and saw a Tesco up ahead. Ianto imagined it was full of people getting last minute items for tomorrow's meal. Thinking about it, Ianto remembered that he wasn't going to have a Christmas meal tomorrow. It probably would be a sandwich for lunch and reheated leftovers for dinner.

"I think I've only been to maybe three Christmas dinners in all my time here," Jack mused aloud.

Ianto squeezed his hand. "You're sharing a lot tonight. It's nice, I like it, but..."

Jack huffed a laugh. "It's Christmas, I think. I'm adopting so many things from you people. Christmas is a time for remembering. Our loved ones, Christmases past. And there's been so much... Did I ever tell you I was with the men who called a ceasefire, Christmas Day, during World War One? It was amazing."

Ianto breathed deep. "Even for those of us who don't celebrate, I think it holds a certain... or really, it's just this time of year. The days have been getting longer, but soon the planet will tilt forward again. Just something about December."

Jack hummed. "I like that. Something about December. I think I heard a song like that once. How'd it go now? _Deep in December, our hearts should remember and follow._. A musical, I think."

"Haven't heard of it," Ianto said. "Sounds nice though."

"Well, I'd offer to watch it with you, but I can't remember it," Jack told him. "My memory is a bit..."

Ianto tugged his hand. "I have some nice old DVDs at my place. Christmas ones. Think that will do?"

Jack half smiled. "Let's stop and get some groceries first. Make our own little meal."

~~~

It wasn't much, what they found, but it would be enough for two and for two meals. A roast, some sides, rolls. Ianto had picked out a wine and Jack picked up a scotch. They'd gotten some snack stuff, too, and some pastries for breakfast. Ianto had taken the groceries back to his flat and Jack had swung back to the Hub to fully set things up now that they were going to be gone longer than a few hours to alert them if something happened.

Ianto did a quick cleaning, too tired to do much more, but at least it looked like he'd done something. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been home to do a regular cleaning. He cut the roast up in two piece, one for tonight and one for tomorow. He put the first half in the oven and started peeling potatoes.

Jack was quiet when he came in. "Now there is a sight I like to see."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Me cutting up vegetables? Instead of what -- calling for a pizza?"

Jack shook his head and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Ianto. "You relaxed. You're not wearing a suit -- and I love these jeans on you, can I just say? And you're smiling. Happy."

Ianto half smiled, amused despite his wish to not be because one shouldn't encourage Jack Harkness. Never. He patted Jack's hand. "Enough. Wash the carrots and dice them, please?"

Jack snapped off a quick salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Ianto threw a potato skin at him. Jack laughed.

~~~

Ianto jerked away when something landed on his stomach. Blinking, he sat up and a present slid down to his lap. He looked up and Jack winked at him. He was still dressed for sleep, but he looked wide awake. "Found your wrapping paper."

Ianto blushed. It was kid's wrapping paper, covered in little toy cars. He'd gotten it for his niece and nephew last year and hadn't found time to pass it along to his sister. "I didn't get you anything."

"You did," Jack told him. "Your company last night, today's plans. Being away from the Hub -- you gave me a reason to be somewhere else."

Ianto sighed and shook his head. Jack winked. "I was going to make coffee, but we both agree that you are the master of it so. Open your present and make us some coffee. I'm dying over here from caffeine withdrawal."

It was a small box under the wrapping paper, just big enough from a small bit of jewelry. He raised an eyebrow at Jack who tipped his chin at the box. Nothing for it then. Inside, though, was only a tie pin. A bit old fashioned and it looked well loved. Ianto would protest receiving it, but Jack would only be able to recollect it when Ianto died. All his possessions would end up with Torchwood anyway and it'd be no small matter for Jack to take something.

"Tell me its story," Ianto said.

Jack's hand covered Ianto's over the box. "I was part of the army at the end of the 1800s. There was a small skirmish, a border war. We were there to help out. Who I don't think anyone told us who exactly. We were just waiting. And then we were ambushed and...well. I was helping clear the field, see if anyone was still alive. There was a young man. He told me, his dad had given him this pin. To give to his children. It was a family heirloom. He knew he was dying and he made me promise that I'd make sure it stayed in my family. That it was something that deserved to be handed down, not sold at a pawn shop or buried with him."

Ianto swallowed hard. "Aren't you going to give it to Alice's son?"

Jack nodded. "One day. I tried to give it to Alice for safe keeping, but she didn't want it."

"I'll hold it safe, Jack. I will."

Jack kissed him. "I know you will."

~~~

Later, after they'd eaten breakfast and Ianto had started their lunch and they'd watched a few more old movies, they'd moved the sofa to the window so it looked out over the city. It'd started snowing again despite it not being the usual weather. Ianto had made Irish Coffee, like his grandma had taught him, and Jack was laying with his head in Ianto's lap.

"This was a good day," Ianto told him. "Thanks for joining me."

Jack smiled. "Christmas. I really like this holiday."

Unfortunately, that was when the Rift alarm went off. 

"Bloody hell," Ianto groaned, head falling back.

Jack got up and checked the monitor. He looked up, slyly. "It's pretty damn close to London. I can call UNIT and have them handle it?"

Ianto thought about it. He smirked. "Do it. I've got a roast on and excellent coffee. I'd hate for either of us to miss it."

Jack laughed and made the call. And that right there, that was the only reason Ianto had needed to agree to that plan. Jack relaxed and happy and away from work, willing to stay away from work, was worth owing UNIT a favour.

After all, it was Christmas.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Jack remembers is from the musical, The Fantastiks.


End file.
